PEQUEÑO
by Titanik dbz
Summary: Oye tu pequeño, te llamas Vegeta?...GRRR!...130 días antes de revivir a Krilin y Yamcha ...ojala les guste...no soy muy buena para los summary


Este fanfic comienza con el capitulo 107...con los 130 días antes de que revivieran a Krillin y Yamcha...ninguno de los personajes me pertenece...una obra maestra de Akira Toriyama...no me gusta mucho el romance y esta es una pareja dificil en ese termino...se hace lo que se puede...ojala les guste!!!...es cortito pero tratare que sea mas largo el proximo...

PEQUENO

Primer capitulo

El tenia razón trasladar las almas a la tierra era la única opción que había para revivir a mis amigos. Esa mirada penetrante me daba una curiosidad inmensa ¿Qué podía haber detrás de esos ojos negros? Lo averiguaré.

Los habitantes de Namekusein me han distraído…estoy muy contenta de recibirlos en mi casa, les enseño muchos juegos y como tenemos tanto patio y animales se sienten casi en su hogar…si todo sigue según mi plan este sentimiento de angustia se quitara después de estos 130 días, no es que sea dependiente o algo así de Yamcha pero el no extrañarlo es casi imposible, las cosas que han ocurrido en Namek me dejaron con este capricho sin lograr… poder reírme con el una tarde de verano como esta.

Miro hacia el cielo esta claro, un sol esplendido…veo a los namek jugar golf y críquet, j aja j aja j aja…me rió de Dende a lanzado la pelota de golf y le a dado el la frente a Vegeta…este abrió los ojos y con estos busco al culpable… frunció el ceño…sabia de su presencia en mi casa pero no pasaba muy a menudo por el patio…me acerque.

El pequeño Dende le ha pedido disculpas a Vegeta…este solo ha gruñido y dijo uno que otro disparate que no alcanzo a oír.

Entonces, Vegeta te quedaste en mi casa.-

GRRRR!-

lo tomare como un si rotundo y sarcástico...pero acuérdate que no te puedes enamorar de mi…j aja j aja j aja

(cara de desprecio)…terrícola escandalosa…y como grita (gira su cabeza)

seguro que estas muerto de hambre…son justo las 2:00 hrs.…por eso seguramente entraste a la corporación…j aja j aja j aja ustedes los saiya comen bastante-

(su mirada hacia el horizonte)-

Ja j aja j aja j aja j aja j aja eres un poco tímido… (Lo empuja para que entre al comedor)

Llega una señora de aspecto joven con una abundante cabellera rubia…muy alegre le ofrece a Vegeta dos bandejas de distintos tipos de pastas…entre sopas y muchas carnes.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo Vegeta come o mejor dicho devora gran cantidad de platos.

madre sírveme por favor.-

claro Bulma… el joven Vegeta tenia hambre que felicidad…le traeré mas.-

vaya que tenias hambre…

... –

Bulma come con mucha felicidad…el observar a Vegeta disimuladamente es gracioso…que gran parecido con Goku en su forma de comer…y pensar que es un príncipe… ¿Qué modales aprendían entonces?...y el la llamaba escandalosa y vulgar.

oye a que hora despiertas en la mañana para comenzar tu entrenamiento ('se dignara a contestar') digo para tenerte un abundante desayuno.-

No recibe respuesta…

Mientras la madre de Bulma trae grandes platos de comida y el come sin escuchar mas que el sonido de sus patos.

Creo que podrás quedarte en la habitación vacía y entrenaras a gusto en la nave espacial que mi padre construyo…sígueme.-

Vegeta no muy cómodo con la situación frunce el seño y camina detrás de Bulma con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y un aire de superioridad. ('ni crea que me quedare tan fácilmente')

Caminan por pasillos… ('esta debe ser la empresa mas famosa del mundo…es bastante grande'); Bulma indica una puerta alta…

-este es el laboratorio…cualquier cosa mi padre se encuentra allí la mayoría del tiempo…esta mi habitación…ni se te ocurra entrar…esta será la tuya los sirvientes de la corporación te la prepararan, a si otra cosa ¿a que hora despiertas?-

6:00 AM.-

-que temprano…no te veré casi nunca…mejor así no veo tu cara de pocos amigos…j aja j aja… ¡bueno que la pases bien!

- terrícolas!-

Faltaba poco para la cena…Bulma con un sentimiento de frustración caminaba por la Corporación…Yamcha.

Los namek siempre la distraían y daban animo…eran gente muy buena y honesta pero un mes había pasado y nesecitaba salir y disfrutar los últimos días de verano…antes debía ir y ayudar a su padre con la nave ya que Vegeta la había descompuesto otra ves y además estaba terriblemente aburrida.

Bulma abre la puerta alta del laboratorio y

¡PLAF!

Chocaron…

Vegeta iba saliendo de el laboratorio muy enojado porque el padre de Bulma le dijo que en dos días mas estaría la cámara de gravedad… ('se supone que es el viejo mas famoso de este planeta y no puede arreglar una chatarra…demonios').

- como no controlas tu fuerza.-

Bulma con la fuerza del impacto salio despedida una metro hacia atrás chocando fuertemente con la pared, Bulma con mucha dificultad trata de levantarse… ('me duele la cabeza de una forma…como un hombre puede ser tan brusco e incompetente… ¿Qué es esto?...mi cabellera esta húmeda…')

-¡JA!...eres una terrícola bastante torpe…-

En realidad Vegeta estaba cohibido…Bulma por mucho que le dolía la cabeza no le pidió ayuda…ella tenia su orgullo…el la observo como intentaba levantarse… ¿tenía que ser indiferente?...

Bulma logro aferrarse a la manilla de una puerta pero callo inconciente y no sobre el suelo si no en un fastidiado Vegeta que no tuvo mas remedio que colgarla en su hombro y llevarla al laboratorio…

- la terrícola se desmayó.-

El científico sorprendido por la llegada repentina de Vegeta observo que la cargaba y asustado fue a buscar una camilla…cuando venia de vuelta vegeta la dejo en la camilla quizá no con mucha delicadeza pero sosteniéndole su cabeza ensangrentada.

El señor Brief fue a llamar por teléfono al mejor doctor de la ciudad…por mientras Vegeta estaba cohibido y inmóvil, ('terrícola me hace perder mi tiempo').

Vegeta sin pensarlo fue al baño de su habitación y saco su botiquín…volvió a el laboratorio y recordó los tiempos en los que era mercenario de Freezer y no les daban atención medica…solo si estabas inconciente tenias derecho a la maquina de recuperación.

Tomo una de las tantas vendas que tenía en su botiquín y vendó a Bulma gran parte de su cabeza…

-ahora podré seguir con mi entrenamiento…esto es una perdida tiempo…había llegado a la gravedad 50. (Suena su estomago y hace un ruido muy chistoso)… ('creo que cenare primero')

El sol entraba por la pequeña ventana del laboratorio de la Corporación Capsula…una somnolienta Bulma despertaba, sentía un hachazo en su cabeza…ah! Como le dolía la cabeza…con mucho cuidado levanto su brazo y poso su mano sobre su nuca…¿Qué le había pasado?...recodo casi de inmediato, pero estaba en el laboratorio, no en medio del pasillo de la Corporación, ese Vegeta se las vería con ella ('yo la gran Bulma Brief no estoy atemorizada ni un poco por la actitud de ese hombre mono…que se ha creído…poder dejar a una mujer tan bella tirada en el piso…espera un momento ¿el me dejo en el piso?...y esta venda tan mal puesta, no fue el doctor de la cuidad claro esta, esto es muy raro')

('ja…Bulma ni se te ocurra pensar en que Vegeta pudo ayudarte…o quizás no es tan malo como párese…je je je hablando de todo sentido…') Bulma tenia su cara un poco de…pervertida…

Bulma no tenía ni idea que hora era pero tenia mucha hambre… ('claro ayer no comí nada…uf! Me muero de hambre…espera esta venda fue recién puesta después de mi accidente muy seca y la venda ya huele mal…j aja j aja…le daré las gracias').

Eran exactamente las 6:00 AM y Bulma caminaba por un pasillo largo hacia la cocina.

Bulma llama a un robot cocinero para que le prepare 5 tostadas, huevo y un capuchino…mientras tanto en otra habitación…

('Kakaroto tienes unos…como les dicen los terrícolas…cercanos…no amigos o algo así…como sea estos insectos siempre están en mi camino…esa terrícola se atreve a desmayarse encima mió!...ni crea que la tratare mejor solo porque me ha ofrecido su casa…ja! Es escandalosa y vulgar…Kakarotto espero con ansias el día que te resuciten y a ver tu poder como súper saiyajin y a si poder superarlo…')

Vegeta se duchaba estaba muy apurado porque se había quedado dormido…claro si a quedarse dormido se le llama despertarse 10 minutos tarde…

Salió de la ducha…tomo su ropa de ayer…un robot se la lavó…era la única que tenia y hasta ahora no se había estropeado…recorrió pasillos y cuando estaba cerca sintió un aroma inconfundible…esa masa a la que le llamaban tostada.

En la cocina una Bulma que todavía no tenia ni idea que hora era comía con una agilidad sus huevos y sus tostadas y un sorbo de su capuchino…nunca tan rápido como Vegeta pero si a una velocidad considerable…entra un Vegeta que supo disimular su sorpresa…

('jure a ver visto a una mujer saiya comiendo…pero que estupideces pienso…espera son un poco mas de las seis de la mañana que hace ella aquí…o quizás…claro ya entiendo…no comió ayer…')

- glaxias vor levagme ag labogatogio (trago) también por el vendaje.-

-no se de que hablas…el golpe en la cabeza te dejo peor de cómo estabas antes.-

-ja j aja j aja j aja ja si que eres orgulloso…-

-bueno debo darme prisa…debo ayudar a mi padre con la nave o si no quizá la próxima vez lo mates.-

('por que será que siempre me conversa si yo no le presto atención…espera si no le presto atención porque saco estas conclusiones…agggrgrggr…que fastidio…de todas formas sabe que no responderé')

-te puedo hacer una pregunta Vegeta… ('ojala responda tengo curiosidad') ¿Qué edad tienes?-

Vegeta que ya había empezado a comer un suculento desayuno…pollo…sopas…y pan…había comenzado con un trozo de pollo gigante…se atraganto…y comenzó al ahogarse

-COF, COF, (se golpea fuertemente el pecho…mientras Bulma lo trata de ignorar…logra tragar) ¡HMP! Que pregunta mas descarada… ¡no te interesa!... (En un tono mas bajito)…que grasera… ('esas cosas no se preguntan apenas me conoce')

- lo pregunto porque ustedes son extraterrestres y puede que te veas joven pero puedes tener 50 años…Goku todavía es muy joven y por eso no se como envejecen ustedes…pareces de unos 25 años aproximadamente…

Vegeta tenía una gran gotita en la frente… ('que podría ser peor')…aparece la madre de Bulma…

- Joven Vegeta tengo muchos helados… ¿no quiere un banana split?

Una gran vena apareció en la cara de Vegeta ('volverse loco es poco en este lugar')…siguió comiendo…digamos enojado consigo mismo por estar en ese lugar…

- veo que no me dirás que edad tienes…eres una persona muy reservada… (Bulma repentinamente se acerca mucho a Vegeta y abre mucho sus ojos…como tratando de saber que esta pensando…observa sus ojos negros con detenimiento…

Que miras terrícola?... ('a mi nadie me intimida')

- (tono casi inaudible) escondes muchas cosas…

(Vegeta hace como que no alcanzó a escuchar…pero sus oídos si alcanzaron a escuchar y muy bien)

- Bueno termine pequeño, debo irme a al laboratorio…ah y hay torta en el refrigerador…supongo que tienes mi edad…jejejejeje realmente no pareces de 50…

Y Bulma en un intento de enojar a Vegeta le da una palmada en la cabeza…

- o quizás eres menor…j aja j aja

('terrícola escandalosa si no fuera porque estaba comiendo yo la…')

En el laboratorio…

- hija donde ponemos el estereo y los parlantes?

Bulma se cae de espaldas…

Una tarde de invierno…lluvia torrentosa y una Bulma cansada de haber jugado todos los juegos de carta con Dende y sus hermanos…había invitado a Gohan a pasar la tarde con ellos…y un Vegeta que bajaba las escaleras de la nave…claro le sonaba muy fuerte el estomago…estaba empapado (que sexy)…Bulma lo esperaba en la entrada de la Corporación…no era porque estuviera preocupada ni mucho menos pero se avecinaba una tormenta y si era con rayos lo mas seguro es que alguien pudiera salir herido especialmente en una nave espacial tan grande como esa…Gohan se acerco a Bulma…

-Bulma creo que tendré que irme es muy peligroso que mi mamá este sola en un día así…muchas gracias por invitarme (tan cortes el pequeño Gohan)...

- tienes razón Gohan este día no es para que tu madre este sola…primero llámala para saber como esta… ¿te iras en la nube voladora?

-si, en la cocina hay un teléfono…permiso-

Vegeta llega a la puerta de la Corporación Capsula…empapado y con un poco de frío…que disimulaba aumentando un poco su ki entro y…

- como se te ocurre entrar todo mojado…sácate las botas no ves que ensucias el suelo y las alfombras…

Vegeta se saca las botas de entrenamiento…le gustaba seguirle el juego pero hoy estaba agotado…había practicado en la gravedad aumentado 60 veces…

Vegeta inmediatamente entra en la cocina…le enoja ver lo que ve…

ese enano hijo de kakaroto no vendrá a comer…no me gusta compartir mi comida…-

Vegeta revisa el refrigerador…mete la cabeza lo que mas puede pero era inútil…no había nada…

- ¿que sucede con la comida?

- pasa que al desayuno te comiste todo y mi mamá no ha tenido tiempo de ir al centro comercial…bueno es que estaba jugando con algunos namek críquet…bueno la cosa es que si no vas tu te quedas sin comer hasta mañana…yo guarde suficiente ración para todos los Namekusein…a si que será mejor que vallas…jejejejejej…no te imagino muerto de hambre j aja j aja j aja

-que has dicho terrícola…ni sueñes que yo un guerrero saiyayin saldrá a buscar algo…comeré lo que hay en la nave espacial… (Comienza a marcharse a la nave)

- espera no seas tan terco…en la nave puedes tener un grave accidente y si se llegara a cortar la luz…los generadores de la empresa no dan abasto a todas las instalaciones…hey! He dicho que esperaras…uyyyyy!!! Que hombre tan terco…

-me harás salir a la lluvia… que no puedes ser cortes con una dama

(Vegeta ya esta en el patio delantero de la corporación…mojado va decidido a la nave)

¡Hmp!...

(Se detiene y con una mano se apoya en la nave…esta apunto de aprisionar el botón para entrar)…y…

¡cuidado!

¡Crash!

Un rayo cayo en seco hacia la nave y Vegeta a quedado un poco digamos chamuscado…un humillo salía de su pelo…que estaba realmente alborotado…mas de lo normal…Bulma asustada se afirma en la pared y no sabe como reaccionar…si lo ayudaba quizá el aceptaría su ayuda…si no lo ayudaba era mala educación…

Opto por ver que sucedía…observo…vegeta estaba chamuscado pero se mantenía firme en su lugar y cuando levanto su cara que estaba de un color gris oscuro, Bulma no pudo contener la risa...era como una carne quemada al horno…claro no podía ver bien por la lluvia pero era muy peligroso además si se quedaba allí…

-Vegeta te encuentras bien?

- vegeta?

- sabes es muy peligroso que te quedes allí…oye respóndeme…

Ya muy preocupada Bulma corre hacia el y se da cuenta que esta de pie…que no tiene heridas pero que efecto tienen los rayos en los saiyayin…

- sabes creo que podrás estar bien sin comer esta noche…igual no creo que a los namek les importe comer menos…

(Bulma le toma una mano…y le da la corriente pero se da cuenta que sus manos estaban muy frías)

('esta muy helado creo que lo entrare a la Corporación')

Los dos caminan con paso rápido para llegar adentro…

Vegeta se sienta en una silla de la cocina…Bulma va a limpiarle la cara pero vegeta le quita el pañuelo…comienza a limpiarse la cara y Bulma se da cuenta que Vegeta tiene la cara un poco enrojecida a si que sin pensarlo le toco la frente…ardía en fiebre…

-¡ah! Me queme…estas ardiendo en fiebre…necesitas acostarte… (Bulma venia que replicaría)…nada de eso de que eres el príncipe de no se que...Vegeta!!!...

No se sabia bien que era lo que le pasaba pero párese que los saiyayin son mas vulnerable de lo que creíamos…vegeta se paro y dijo claramente…

-No necesito a nadie y menos a un terrícola…ire a la pieza porque ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…se me ha ido el apetito… (Todo en un tono grave y mas bajito como sabemos como habla jejeje)…escandalosa...

- u.u huí que descortez…soy una mujer y mi nombre es Bulma!!!...mono salvaje…

¿Bulma se quedara con las ganas de insultarlo o ayudarlo?

Dejen reviews


End file.
